A Form Of Entertainment
by rosie-sky
Summary: "I learned something new today." The punk spoke."And that is?""I am the biggest ass ever." Pairings: Duncan/LeShawna, Gwen/Alejandro


**Title**- A Form Of Entertainment

**Disclaimer**- I will never own the Total Drama series. Ever!

**Notes**- Came about randomly one day while my best friend were reminiscing about our time back in high school. Which wasn't so long ago, but I thought that it'd make for a good story. This is one of my stories that was previously posted but taken down because i wanted to edit it. So hopefully you'll enjoy this little random fic whether you read it before or not.

**Pairings**- Duncan/LeShawna Alejandro/Gwen and mention of Noah/Lindsay

**Warnings**- A perverted Duncan... enough said... =) Not really a romantic story, more of Duncan being...well Duncan.

* * *

History class. The most boring, sleep inducing class. Duncan hated this class most, more than English, although he often fell asleep in that class too. So, why had he even bothered to show up for class, much less school? It was his girlfriend, LeShawna's fault. She had threatened to make him go a month without make-out privileges if he didn't go. So he sat in his usually vacant seat staring off into space.

'At least the teacher isn't here today,' he mused, 'now she won't ask me where I've been for the past 3 weeks. Gives me time to think of a good lie.'

Despite the teacher not being there, the class was still a bore. He sighed and noticed the two vacant seats that belonged to his friends.

'Where are Pasty and La Cucaracha?' While thinking of reasons why they could be late a perverted smile crossed his lips and he chuckled to himself. The punk noticed Lindsay get out of her seat and walk over t o Noah and ask him something. The bookworm looked at his girlfriend and apparently answered no because the ditzy blonde pouted and begged him repeatedly until he just gave in. Duncan watched as the two walked up to the teacher's desk got the pass and left the room.

'Noah is so whipped.' He thought to himself. Noticing that Gwen and Alejandro still weren't in class, and there was still a good 25 minutes of class left he'd have to find a way to entertain himself. The punk did contemplating on leaving class but LeShawna's words echoed in his mind.

'If you cut school or any classes, you can kiss me and my lips goodbye for the rest of next month, sugar.'

Frowning he looked around the classroom to see if he find or steal something to use as entertainment. He came across a book on Noah's desk. Deciding to 'borrow' it he got out of his seat walked over to Noah's desk and sat back down again.

'Let see what he was reading.' The smile he had on his face quickly turned into a frown when he saw that the book was actually a dictionary.

'A dictionary', he thought. Wow he really is a nerd. 'What am I suppose to do with this?'

He just stared at it for a few moments before a smile came back to his lips. Laughing quietly he opened it and began looking through it.

* * *

Gwen and Alejandro walked to history class. They had just come out of the guidance counselor office to discuss their program card for next semester.

"I can't believe he gave me 2 classes I don't need to take. It's ridiculous." The pretty goth said.

"That happens a lot, canela. Don't worry."

"You're right. I can only imagine how many classes Duncan has to take to catch up to us."

"About 24 or so. I predict that we will graduate college and he'll still be here."

Gwen laughed. The two entered the classroom and signed in. But when they turned around both stood there shocked. Not only was Duncan in class, he was reading. A book. The two of them walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Duncan, are you reading a book?" The goth asked him. The delinquent looked up and nodded.

"Where were you? Did you two sneak off to have sex and lose track of time?"

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no eres idiota?" the latino asked him.

"Um..Dude in English please. This isn't a English-Spanish dictionary you know."

The goth shook her head and looked at the book.

"No seriously why are you reading the dictionary?"

"Couldn't find a Dr. Seuss book, amigo." Alejandro teased.

"Watch it man." Duncan warned. He turned his attention back to Gwen.

"To answer your question sweetheart, I'm reading this crap because you two weren't here to entertain me."

"And the dictionary is entertaining?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Duncan answered.

"And pray tell how?"

"It is when I'm looking for dirty words."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow and Gwen covered her face with her hands.

"¿Estas en serio? Aye. You have issues."

"I'm going to ignore that because it wasn't in English." Duncan replied as he skimmed through the pages.

"Okay, I found the word boob. It says a fool; a nitwit."

"That's not perverted." Gwen told the punk.

"That sucks. Okay next word is cock."

"Okay seriously?" the pretty goth asked him shaking her head.

"Aww, don't be shy sweetheart." Duncan teased.

"Shut up," Gwen told her friend, punching him in the arm lightly.

"Por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado, por favor , stop with this. What are you a 10-year-old?"

"Shh. I found it. Cock, a rooster or small bird; a valve or faucet." The punk frowned and continued looking.

"Please stop." The goth pleaded.

"Let's see oh, I found prick. It says to listen closely; a tiny puncture made by a sharp point. Okay, none of these words mean anything bad. But you know bootylicious is in the dictionary?"

"It's the way we use them, we make them bad." Alejandro explained ignoring his earlier statement. Duncan pouted.

"Hey, Cyclops. Want to see a funny word?"

The punk immediately perked up.

"Yeah. What word."

"Look up the word ass."

"Ok." He said. He flipped to the beginning of the book. Ah, ass."

"Read the definition."

"Ass. A horse like animal; a stupid or silly person…hey! Haha very funny."

The other two laughed.

"That's an exact word to describe our friend here."

Before he could threaten him with bodily harm the bell rang. The delinquent threw the dictionary in the back of the classroom so Noah wouldn't notice he had taken it and walked out with Alejandro and Gwen. LeShawna was outside waiting for them.

"Hi guys." She greeted. She turned her attention to Duncan and smiled.

"I see you went to class, sugar."

"Yep. The things I do for you. Now can I get some sugar?" He asked her. The curvaceous teen walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"That was worth going to school for." Duncan told her.

"So anything new?" She asked. They all started laughing and LeShawna frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"I learned something new today." The punk spoke.

"And that is?"

"I am the biggest ass ever." Gwen, Alejandro and Duncan started laughing while LeShawna just shook her head. And you are bootylicious."

'I won't even ask.' LeShawna thought as she walked down the hall with her boyfriend and friends.

* * *

**Notes**- That's the end. Sorry if it sucked. I just had to type it up and get it out of my system. Anyway please no flames. Till next time. And please excuse any errors that you may still find even though I tried to edit it.


End file.
